Factions
by structureandfunction
Summary: Factions arise against V's
1. Chapter 1

[this synopsis of ideas: only for this series nothing else, or by someone connected to the series]

Factions For and Against/V-Speculation

In an attempt to cause a general rebellion amongst the population, a group of people are gathered from every region. They decide how to infiltrate each major religious group and try to show how prophesy or by some notion with each religion is really what the Visitors are all about.

The visitors according to other groups are really from earth and have been able to gather a select group of scientists etc., [this is something like an idea I had years ago and is based on many things out there…] together to develop advanced breakthroughs enabling them to pass themselves off as aliens. Attempts are made to expose them as frauds and retake the earth. Whether this is true or not can we believe the series as it is at present. This becomes the thing that the Anti-V's want to present even if it is not true.

Others see them as fulfilling old ideas of the alternative religions and either are against them or, a new youthful population has started [like the youth commandeered already in the series] has started to delve into the 1960's culture [this has been out there in the past and I wrote some ideas like this earlier] and have decided to embrace them as Bringers of the Second Stage of the New Age Movement.

Capitalizing on the Conservative campaign against the Left they use the same view against the V's [since the series was like the recent American political scene. There is a corresponding Left-like Pro-V's faction. They broadcast the same day as the Conservatives on TV and radio online from the Pyramids, Stonehenge, the Great Wall of China, the tree where Buddha found enlightenment, the City of David and the Dome of the Rock, the Statue of Liberty, the Vatican and the U.N.

One of the organizers of the Anti-V rally is seen on most internet connections and nothing else is seen [see previous references I made earlier on this idea] The Pro-V rally is on every TV station [like the series] around the world. Neither the Pro-V /Anti-V factions can break in and disrupt the Other's transmission. Frustrated and intrigued by the V's are amazed. It is even suggested by Chad to Anna that there might be another race of beings sending their beings to disturb the so far peaceful relations of Earth's people and the V's [this is an old idea from nearly every sci fi drama, if not concerning earth]…

Erica and the minister Lundy have joined a rally; both are using masks mad with special material given to them by a new sleeper-Anti-V who knows v-tech. This way V's will be fooled with material they use to [this is already in the series in a sense] [see episode with masks of 'Flashforward'] do reconstructive surgery.

Meanwhile Lisa and Tyler have been assigned to cover this particular rally and Lisa's special assignment from Anna is to see if Tyler's mother shows up. [just like Erica has already been watched, it continues]

Out in space V-tech is reported by NASA and the European Space Agency to be giving U.S. and Euro Satellites new equipment [V series like the medicine] to enhance their capabilities [like the fixing of the Hubble satellite by NASA itself] even further than what they can do now…


	2. Chapter 2

"We need to find a way to split this local election between two groups and get rid of the rest of the groups," said Anna.

The vote was a local one. Two groups: one opposed V's one against have forced a municipality in Ontario to vote as to whether the V's should be allowed to access to health records of humans to help them. 'Saving people for our increasing benefit together' one V official was overheard to say.

"Canadians have more than one political party and it will be hard to divide them up into just right and left."

_The V's were increasing their saving and healing of humans so that a grateful populace would welcome any positive intrusion into their private business. _However since health care was an issue across the border Americans were taking an interest in the vote for the latest V-bill One-V. The first V proposal.

It was not until some V's were caught inside an office of the Ministry of Health in Toronto that the proposal was turned down by the people in the municipality. The issue then became a hot debate on Parliament Hill in Ottawa. When the subject of V's intrusion was brought up by a Minister of Parliament (MP) in Question and Answer period.

"Mister Speaker, would the honourable Minister of Health please tell us why V's have been interested in our health system. Yes, we all agree they have done some great things."

"Hear! Hear! Hear!" The government MP's applauded.

"But, Mr. Speaker, why have V's been intrud…"

Suddenly all eyes turned to one of the V's representatives in the visitor and press gallery above the proceedings.

"Well, Mr. Speaker, we have a member of the V's here, welcome! Of course that should not alter the outcome of any vote!"

Opposition party members laughed.

The V stood up and imply bowed and motioned to continue….

Prime Minister (PM):

[The rest of the MP's sit down]

"I am sure my colleague is in earnest and his concern is legitimate. However, the V's have proven themselves worthy of trust and of our commendation for charitable works."  
There was a commotion outside the doors which had been closed. The cameras would be censored afterwards.

Out side could be heard:

"V's out of health care' and 'No V's No V's'

"Ladies and Gentlemen and Honourable members, consider the crowd. They are concerned about the recent finding out about the V's break and en…"

There was a crash. Someone had earlier been able to get into the area, take the official mace and broke through the doors into the area where the MP's were. RCMP came in and started to grab the protesters climbing into the gallery to get at the V official. A large man pushed the Speaker out of Speaker's Chair and sat in it. (1.)

He was surrounded by teens wearing anti V jackets with the No Enter/NO symbol with the circle with the line going across it with Anna's face on it.

A man with a hockey stick started for the PM's chair. Several MP grabbed him but not before he turned and threw it at an MP. She took it and hit him then he was thrown onto the floor. (2.) More people came in there were some members of the 5th Column tossing MP's aside and fighting V supporters who had joined the fray. Some people in protective gear and helmets moved in and sprayed something like tear gas so that they coughed and were forced out of the fight. The PM was rushed away into an underground passage and into a mini van.

"We have Parliament. (3.) We are returning 'Power to the People' We have it back. It is our land. Our people… Not Aliens. Are we really sure they are aliens, you know the rumours! I am…"

The Visitor was leaving the protesters were after him. A cameraman and a microphone carrier followed him. Aides to him subdued the two and left them on the ground. Outside a politician's vehicle was stopped and he was forced out. Another car came up there was a noise of something, gun fire, backfire of a car…they ducked and took off. The Visitor was brought out of the building into a mini van as well and took off at a speed not normally for mini vans.

On tv, the area was quiet nothing seen no protesters. RCMP shot rubber bullets then tear gas some protesters fled others had masks and protective clothing mimicking V technology. Inside the Parliamentary Library a few protesters had chased some Visitors. A lone Senator was perusing a volume. The V aide took him hostage and let him go when he left into a hall way… the protesters left off pursuit. Somewhere in the dark they saw each other and fled the area together.

"There was concern for the V aide Mr. __________, when he was surrounded by protesters who invaded the Parliament. However V aides and RCMP subdued them. The Prime Minister thanks them and the RCMP for their prompt action

NOTES:

in the 1960's this happened in the president's office of one university, they took over and one sat in his chair.

we have seen recently a few countries with disturbances by politicians themselves.

'we want the world and we want it now' The Doors, rock band.

'The Summit' mini series is an influence here too.

"Erica."

"That's Mother to you."  
"Mom, I'm at the store. I just saw one of your agents with a V going into of a limo. I am going to the University to hear her speak."  
"Visitor Julia; a new spokeswoman for the V."  
Alright, don't be late."  
"Jack, its Erica, who is this V-Julia?"

"I just found out about her. She suddenly appeared on the scene. One of the 5th Column said there are thousand who have not yet appeared before us. She is giving a lecture at the University today."  
"What is the topic?"  
"Why V…. I have it online. Why V-tech and V-philosophy should be part of the Course Curriculum."  
"We know of V-tech but V-philosophy, that sounds more like a course in V-Propaganda."

There was a knock at the door."  
"I'll call you back."  
Lisa, Tyler's girlfriend appears.

"Misses Evans."  
"Yes, come in."  
I have some bad news for you. There was a protest on campus and Tyler was mistaken for a protester. He was arrested by the non-V police."  
"Yes."  
"Do you know where?"

Erica goes down to the police. Students are yelling anti-V slogans.

"Yes, Sir, I am FBI," shows her card to the man. "My son was with this young lady who is V."  
"I see, well, since you are with us I guess I can cut someone off of the list. You know I wish they would do this kind of thing online. We have a heck of a time with protests these days. If I can cut out one person I am cutting the work load down. Boys, over here, this one."

He shows the face from a file on Tyler. When he leaves to get Tyler she looks at the database, it is a massive file.  
"Here you go Ma'am."  
Thank you I really appreciate this Officer Dickenson."  
"Sure."  
"I…"  
"I know Lisa told me she is waiting for you at the house."

They go by the University, protesters were still there chanting, some on one side Anti-v… some on the other, pro-V.

"Even at school, everyday the V's have meetings on campus. The anti-V's they're a bunch of right wing nuts and left Communists."  
"Communist, they have not been active in quite a while."  
"Yes, I know, I looked up campus protests against the Vietnam War in the 1960's and '70's. They all have long hair on video online."  
"Looks like it could get like that again, protests are going on around the world."

Tyler saw a paper on the wall for a meeting of the Left-Right Coalition: a group of leftists and rightists. They were group of activist's, opposites setting aside differences to concentrate the best of each philosophy into one group.

"Hello, you're on the V's side."

"Are you?"  
Undecided, that's why I'm going to that. I saw you looking at it."  
"Your are?"  
"Leslie Passaic. I'm in the literature class after yours."  
Oh, yes you go in when I come out…we must have missed each other."

"So, it's going to start soon, do you want to go?"

"Alright, it is mostly University students?"  
"Anyone, it's a new party." [Which started before the V's came]I was picking up a friend's brother they didn't show up."

Inside:

"Good evening." The man speaking had a dark jacket and long hair making him look like an anti-V. V's supporters were all dressed up and looking like they could be at Church or a business meeting."

Well, we see that the V's have appealed to all peoples =, it sounds like our Party."

There was laughter.

"As you can see though, we have attracted attention here on campus for starting this protest movement. We cannot let a foreign party interfere with Earth's concerns."  
Tyler though of the various issues of race in his won country and around the world."

"I know," continued the professor. Professor Carlson was an older prof. he had actually traveled the globe before he was in his late forties. He recognized Tyler when he had stood near Anna on tv. Looking in his direction he continued.

"I know what some of you might be thinking. Well, the V's are a new race to the planet. Let us not forget we all have elections in every province and state in North America. We have let people in to work and travel from other lands and we have been good to them when there are still restrictions in some lands for people from other places. Nut the V's want a special category for themselves and special privileges. And indeed they are willing to pay for those privileges. New drugs and treatments for illness, new technologies, new types of LEADERSHIP!

"Alright! We are imperfect: are they? But no, we have seen that when they came without warning just a large video screen on the bottom of a ship they caused so much trouble. They APOLOGIZED. Can they bring back life: probably, will they create it? All dictatorships start with the premise of the 'god complex'. Ancient rulers thought they were gods and built monuments to their dead souls. They always bring death: Hitler, Stalin, Alexander. Now who is Anna?"

Tyler began to get angry. Leslie put her hand on his forearm. He held back his tongue but he wanted to get him ff campus and out of town.

"The V's-: should we give them RIGHTS? How many humans want rights; who fought for them whether against drug cartels or dictators or their own governments?"

Tyler left.

"Leslie:

"Well, what did you think?"  
Tyler:

"I am very…"

"Upset."  
"Yes, they came in peace and want to have peace from here on."

"Why are they here, why not some other planet if it is inhabited?"  
"I don't know. So far the entire globe is not on fire."  
"Maybe not but they have the ability to wipe us out."  
"And we have the ability to wipe them out."  
"Why?" He said motioning 'back there'.

"Because we know there are other reasons why they are here."

Some weeks later, after Tyler has been seeing her (not as a love interest).

"Tyler, I am 5th Column."  
He stood there in disbelief. Snow was on the ground. The snow melted on the road due to the salt it was shining reflecting the pinkish low energy street lights. Huge blocks of white cloud flew by forwarded by the upper atmospheric drafts of wind.

"I know that are not here for that. You have heard the 5th Column is a subversive group of renegades. The V's want your planet. We are here to prevent that. That is why we stayed, you were the logical place to go."  
"What about the rumours?"  
She did not respond.

"We want to save you. We could have peace. They do not need to do this. I like this place. It is not warm with cold blood beneath but even at its most violent and disastrous there is beauty in those who suffer, those who wish to save and those who have _sympathy for victims_…the V's have become reptilian in their soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack Landry woke up and realized he had had a dream; it was as if God himself was warning him: The entire world was made of metal…cold steel instead of ground. He ran and ran — as they do in dreams. Around the earth in the atmosphere were scenes of earth's forests, bare land, and trees. (1.) He was watching earth go by on a giant atmospheric screen. Suddenly the scene changed it was dark, smoke stacks emitting blood red smoke, nuclear towers sending garish yellow steam into the air. [see Dickens for earlier industrial scenes] Huge tanks and military aircraft went by. Some G-90's (b.) went by one went off in 'Missing Man' formation. The ground underneath was all a huge ice sheet that he could see through. Tunnels and mines were all over. They were inhabited by V's who mined the earth and transported the mined material to an artificial complex in space. (a.) The earth was becoming mined right down to the core till it was simply ice for a far from the surface to the core [I do not know if anyone has done this before] The sun started to burn the ice and it began to melt {global warming] Jack bowed to the ground and implored God he might rescue the earth and fill it back up with all the wonderful things he provided for man.

Suddenly V ships were all over the ground abandoned. V's were in uniforms wandering and humans were milling around too. The humans all had Bibles or some other religious text. Tyler and his V friend were holding onto each other. Leaders of all the religions stood in front of a World Together Building. They put on a pyre all the world's flags. They were burned along with all the world's books and religious symbols and artifacts. They took off their religious vestments and bowed to the building. (2.) The pyre was built of donated material from a company online. They bowed to the company logo. The minister awoke and found himself looking at a globe of the world on the road. He woke up and went over to his desk he opened an old Bible. The paper page felt reassuring he looked over at his cell he did not need to call anyone to find out if the world was still intact.

Notes:

I wrote this a few days after seeing on tv most of the movie 'Cell', 2000. I had only seen the ending before…

1. reference: the wrap around the stadium screen at the China Olympics…metal instead of ground, so many places indoors are all metal, reversed, stadiums with turf, there is a lake somewhere on the planet that develops asphalt on its surface you could drive or walk across…in the next part the see through, well you can see through ice to the ground below in ponds…

a. Mining the moon and other planets has been a plan of NASA, Russian space programs etc…depletion of earth's resources by aliens or by ourselves is an old theme.

2. R. Bradbury, 'Fahrenheit 451',The Soviets, Nazi's etc. burned books There was a tv doc that was concerned about 'Google' putting all major books online but not what they might not want if they chose not to…see the reference for another fan fic for bowing down to a product in Asia in a tv doc; also Daniel did not bow down to the image in the Book of Daniel, the Bible, bowing down to images the Bible Old/New Testament They put the old material into a giant round mass and kept packing it around they were creating a new planet with some of the characteristics of the old earth.(a.) A ship appeared and V's escorted him into it. It was like a tv show where the aliens take you away. (b.)

From space the earth was turning into a black hole that was swallowed up from the power of the new planet…. (c.) Then the Milky Way and other galaxies.

3. Bowing down to images: Old Testament: here the prophet burrows into a wall to see the elders bowing to images,; Book of Daniel, Daniel does not bow down to the image …New Testament: Revelation: and they bowed to the image of the beast...see an earlier reference to bowing down to a product on a doc…Burning books and religious symbols icons etc, The Soviets, Nazi's etc., Ray Bradbury's 'Fahrenheit 451', we all have a globe of the world…there are stories where some are encouraged to burn even clothing…1960's protest of war…

b. F-15's

as far as the whole world disappearing or being blown up or the universe that is an old fear…reverse, creation out of nothing…


	4. Chapter 4

Since the V's came there have been protests against them. Since the V's have increasingly been attempting to 'lend a hand' they have increased the conditions for receiving aid. One condition was that in order for testing of medication and devices by humans a group of V-experts had to be present.

As far as data on V's: while it was able to be seen there had to be a similar program to the Official White House site, that all clicks on the site would be traced. Due to an attempt on Anna's life, as well as attempts to steal and sabotage V'-tech, all copying of data even Unofficial pictures of Ana would be considered fair to trace. So, if someone copied to file on a disk/dvd/tape and a few days later opened the files up it would still be considered as if they were online. [There had been attempts to open disks of even material not illegal to see if anyone would be alerted or could find out they had opened a disk or had not been online.]

In order to by-pass the trace Erica took off the trace code rendering it untraceable. One day Lisa told Anna Erica was looking at data and photos of Anna. Now, there was a conflict here, for human law was at odds in different countries on the subject so her looking at it in Canada where they had gone for a trip was not illegal. (1.)

Lisa had followed them and when Erica chanced to see her she did not tell Tyler. However, when she was there she called Anna Anna told the police to set up a phony viewer of Anna—data that was illegal to have and have him arrested in front of Erica…even though in Canada it was not illegal to do so. When Erica got home she decided to go to the library and downloads a disk of V-tech. When she did a group of V-'s was watching (2.) and a human pro-V was asked:

"'Still legal?'"

"Yes, still legal; haven't caught her yet.'"

She evidently was waiting for something on Erica since she realized

V-tech was tracked. The V's there did not know Erica was FBI or had worked with V's.

A group of police dressed plainclothes was gathering outside the door. A police woman thought it was someone else and she could see her shaking her head.

"No, they have not been on the site long enough to…NO!!"

Meanwhile Lisa had followed Erica there and cleared the way and sent them home saying it was on orders from Anna. Inside, she had trouble convincing humans she was a V and Erica was FBI.

"She's not being observed by the NSA , she has IMMUNITY!"

She was pushed by a human but as it was Tyler's mother she was protecting she pushed a button on a device in her pocket. The custom-made stun gun the human had pulled out was rendered partially ineffective and the jolt only mad Lisa shake her head and she took it away.

She nodded to the guard assigned to her and some V-protectors pulled her and Erica out of there. Erica had not seen and Lisa was taken to a helicopter behind a store parking lot across the street. There was someone filming with a miniature hidden camera inside and another with a cell outside. They went slowly to a van and went down a few side streets to where they knew no V-tech or human-cameras were. Jack pulled the downloaded-printed-out paper license plates off and went to a suburban home Erica and Jack bought as a 'radical' safe house, as they called it.

Notes:  
1. One. If you download material that is not illegal and copy it

and then open it up in a public place in this country it is still

not illegal however one could get a mistaken impression due to

what they think they saw as being illegal.

Hence, there would be no need to cover it up. Yet, even if one

opened up a disk of material the police would have been there

at her house if it had been illegal if she had been at home

where it would have been illegal and had wanted to open it up

elsewhere. And the person here is **not** getting away with

doing something illegal and just has not been detected.

2. Two. There have been other stories on surveillance in

libraries and one of the project with the number in the title.

Since I am in a library now I probably have a few spies watching.


	5. Chapter 5

John Locke had a dream. He was standing before the statue. Before it was the building housing the new Euro-MexUCan [European Mexican U.S. Canada] Centre; part of the world-oriented group of centers around the world, at an as yet undisclosed location. He bowed to it. The original group on the island stood behind him. He gave a speech about world unity and said we need to reach out to those on the Other side. Next, he introduced the man who had made contact who was going to demonstrate with a group of individuals what happens when they make contact. The device he had modified from the device The Observer had was to opened that door to the nether world: Dr. Bishop introduced his colleague Dr. Bell, gesturing to the screen that he would appear on the screen when the breakthrough came about. Suddenly the head of the V's Anna appeared on it with news of a terrorist attack on a European-V government Summit with various leaders. Earlier that day it was a contrast from the appearance she made on 'Mad-TV' which was to give a less austere face to the audience.

"How like them? Or us?"  
She took note of John Connor.

"Human you said."  
"Like human?"  
"Remarkable technology!"  
"Yes, Anna should know about this, this is too advanced."  
"Apparently there was some sort of leap from this time to the future."  
"And you said she came from the future."  
"He said that."  
"And…"

"His mother. She would have died from cancer but we saved her."

"Isolate them. I want the Cyborg, Cameron under the strictest watch." Her hardware is going to propel the people to our level if she is freed."

Anna:

"I want to stop submarines from coasting around the Arctic...we have taken over the tunnel connecting Alaska and the Kamchatka Peninsula under the Aleutians. If they discover that it is us they might blow it up."

"What do you mean?"  
"Just because the Americans have gone along with us does not mean they will continue to do so."  
"You believe they are merely complying until they figure out how to be equal in military capability?"  
"Yes, I never believed they wanted to join us. They are only waiting for the right opportunity."  
"Anna, Fundamentalists in the East have blown up our hospital in India and the youth radicals have been fighting in China against our Mission, they are battling the Auxiliary V-military and have take some of our Missionaries hostage. They have some equipment we have never seen before. We do not know where they got it. They burned posters of you and replaced them with the American President."  
"Not Mao?"  
"They are not Communists they are not government."

"They are the new China. They have worked for companies and have made money: Capitalists all. They feel a return to ANY leader is a step backward."

"Tyler, the police are here."  
"Something about the V's?"  
It was dark the porch light was on and they had a search light on the house to see the address numbers.

"We found a wallet—, some girls found it and gave it to your neighbour the old lady."

"Why is this important?" Erica asked.

"Because it was found by a car owned by a man we suspect has been stealing from houses in the area. Anyway, we didn't get it finger printed but we figure this smudge is from this person."  
"Never seen him before."  
"We think he is hanging around with someone we saw snooping around local V Headquarters. We believe he is hanging around with someone across the street and might be part of a stealing ring. When we confronted [says the name of the neighbour and points to the photo].

"No, I have been with Lisa, Anna's daughter."  
"Do you want us to finger print it?"  
"Yes, I'd like to know if someone is fobbing off on me what they stole and have been involved in with this person."

The finger print shows the other person's print but not the neighbour. It would have to have been extracted from the house in order to have a finger print on it and then placed back in the house. Obviously the neighbour or the man (who unwittingly put his finger print on it had had the wallet).

Tyler to his mother:

"So, my friend tried to implicate me in cahoots with this person…to cover up what have they been up to"

"Well," replied Erica, "you are dating Anna's daughter."

The police left; there was a knock at the door. Jack walked in with Sarah Connor.

"I thought, since the police were already here they won't be back for a night. She can stay with you. She came to the Church."  
"Mom, watch."  
"Tonight," said Chad, the reporter on the screen, "there was an escape from a V-facility" Pictures of Cameron, John and Sarah appear.

Sarah:

"They escaped."

"How, asked Erica, the V-facility is beyond our abilities."

"Cameron is a cyborg," said Jack. "She is as advanced as V-tech."

"Yes," said Erica. "It won't be safe to stay for more than one night. He is dating Anna's daughter, they will be back about nine to watch him go to school."  
"Thank you…I thought you were on their side"  
"Here," she pointed to a spare bedroom. You will be safe for now."


	6. Chapter 6

[These chapters in this section are all for the two series mentioned only…v and the one in the middle of the episode Anna did a commercial for]

**Obsequious Media**

Off to the side a missile went into a hill resulting in an avalanche of boulders. The V-ship raced towards the place where it came from and as it flew by the sonic boom was so close to the soldiers they stopped firing covering their ears. A close up by an operative with a telescopic camera showed a teenager with a missile launcher on his shoulder. Hitting the ship as it flew by it burst in flames and crashed into the mountain.

"How did they do that?"  
"We don't know they may have copied our technology."

"Or else they have developed it independently."  
"They are mercenaries; they have been playing both the Chinese and the Indian government."  
"When did this conflict start?"

"As soon as the Indian tourists started shooting on the Chinese police in Tibet."  
"The Chinese government?"  
"Beijing sent troops by cargo craft; the conflict forced the troops into the mountains."  
"Where are the tourists?"  
"The tourists took over the administration buildings. They have taken over the temple."  
"If we let a full scale conflict break out it will ruing our plans for South East Asia. As it stands the Southerly Asian Quadrant has supported us. However rebel forces supported by both sides in neighbouring countries are causing smaller independent conflicts in Burma and Pakistan which threatening to encircle the region. We were just able to have a V-Conference on trade in the region. The rebels all around had pulled back and you say they have shot down all of our ships."  
"Yes."  
"I am thinking of deploying the robots like her."  
"Our robots are only as advanced as theirs; what if her system has something we haven't detected that could remotely operate it?"  
"Alright, delay that deployment. Send American drones over the area for now. We have lost?"  
"Fifty personnel."  
"Human or V"

"Both. 30:20 ratio."  
"Anna the delegates from the pro Euro-V are here."  
"Tell them to wait I will be there in ten minutes."  
"Lisa."  
"Mother, Erica hacked into the [the place name is automatically scrambled, followed by a sound at a frequency, which indicates a (thought to be) secure data base]. The woman with the robot helped her."

"Where is the son?"  
"He and the robot broke into a technology/computer store and walked out with bags of goods."  
"Come back I do not want them to see you. Find out if Tyler knows about their activities."

"Good afternoon to our European Allies. We have much to discuss. First I should like to commend you on your Euro/NSA/V station. We have been able to filter so many communications. Our joint efforts lead to the end of no less than four terrorist plots, which prevented death and destruction to our two peoples. Secondly…"

"Erica, its Jack, I need to see you."  
Sometime alter:

"I sent this: A 5th Column agent followed Tyler, he was with these people. They are 5th Column; you have to keep him away."  
"You mean…"  
"No, he has not joined us."  
"They are trying to get to him to get to Anna's daughter, they may try to kidnap her or simply be trying to get to her through them friendship with your son; I do not know."  
"Why would they take that chance?"  
"See, these photos?"  
Anna's main aide was with them."  
"He's really taking a chance!"  
"Yes he has been with her since she became leader. I do not know how he does."  
"We have to get both of them out of there, how has he done this?"  
"She must trust him: obviously there is no surveillance on him."

"Yes, he must go back to her and not get involved in any rebellious activity. Someone on the inside at that level, if he goes she could change the whole government…of their operation and put more totalitarian types in. As it stands we are fairly free…No, we have to keep him away. Tyler, I am afraid we must make contact with him…if he gets caught on his own then we ourselves are in greater danger."

Watching an online specially protected site are some V's.

"Looks like they believed it."  
"Yes, if they had contact with him Anna's main circle would move against them. This way if they get to him we won't be found out if they are caught. This way the look-alike aide can be slipped in once he is taken care of."

"Who is going to do it."  
"A diplomatic mission to Asia should take care of that. After all, accidents do happen. If we send our people and some smaller nation of NATO like Canada's, and if their technology is perceived as inferior, perhaps friendly fire could come from a malfunctioning drone, of theirs. If their tech people are blamed then since Canada is not a super power, no one will question it except in Canada."

"Anna, here it is:"  
"Chad Dekker here. This is one of the largest protests in the world in the renamed state of V-Land. Both religious groups who were at odds have come together. After years of struggle between them they say they are attuned to catastrophe approaching. They have said the V's have divided the world just like V-Land of the past. We hasten to add that that this is yet a small group of them, it is not the majority for over 90 percent believe in the V's mission...The rest are from countries around the world. If the world is a global village the protesters say, this will end up in civil war.

"On another front, Darwinists and Christians are at odds over whether the V's were created by God or whether they are really simply humans who left [how many series would I have to list as reference here]. Darwinists now claim evolution in space has made a superior type that has weeded out the Inferior types of humanity. That is just a minority of Darwinists, the majority however say the V's have similarities, it is simply that their ape-like ancestors developed handling sticks and stones faster resulting in later developments in technology" [see the opening of "2001 Space Odyssey" movie]

"There are groups here demanding to know what 'hidden agenda' ['NoWhere Man' tv series] they

Have. And if they do not then they have no reason not to discuss all the issues."

All around the new there was a Protest Day against the V's or issues concerning V's.

"Turn on the President's questions from the press.

The President on V-care:  
"Ladies and Gentleman, now I know V-care is a concern for a lot of you. What do Alien technologies have to do with us. Well, for one thing, they seem to have the same bodies we do…"  
"Mr. President."  
"Yes, Miss Hoover."  
"Thank You Mr. President Just one question: Have you ever seen an x-ray or cat-scan of a V."  
"Thank you. [laughs] Well. I have not seen a sick V yet. And that is due to their wonderful abilities…"  
"Change it…"

"Well folks, at a concert where a Visitor was in the crowd with some high school students the Visitor was attacked. A group of police dispersed the part of the crowd fighting for and against the V's."  
"Here some other new:"  
"Today the island nation deemed it would be the first nation to say no to NATO protection and is the first nation to ask for protection from China. Taiwan is now a state that is giving itself to the Visitors and hand its military over to the V's. In an unprecedented move the head of the rival UN group The Great Inclusion Society, the group that welcomes all groups; even those out of bounds of most societies. Like the pro narcotics and marijuana organization 'Out of It', the head man said he would support any move by the V's to take over the UN WTO and The Hague's International Court. [while something like this has been done before, it is a reality that many people have suggested online and elsewhere before some of these things there are groups out that would like to do that…and did something like that in certain nations anyway like the Nazi's in Germany and the Soviets in the east Euro states with being on the inner circle at the UN and who would have like to have had absolute power.]

"Predictably protestors against the group said they are out of it and it is an insane proposal."  
One broadcast ended with the new team saluting and facing a blown up photo of Anna. [I am sure in some story this has been done before…many feel the official major networks have had too close ties to the powers that be]. There was the American Anthem, and a song selected by young pro-V bloggers playing simultaneously.

"Mom," said Tyler.

"I see."  
They could see the new crew salute.

"Wonder when they will bow down."  
"They…" she checked herself.  
"Right, they are the aristocracy." Youthful cynicism spoke. "I mean, when they came I thought they would stop war, starvation and crime. They seem only as good as us at these things. I guess they are not so great after all." Erica wanted to say something but was afraid to either add or detract from his new feeling of disenchantment. She decided not to turn off the tv to increase the mood rather than turning it off abruptly. Tyler went up to his room, turned on the computer and almost sent angry emails to his friends when remembered Lisa. She was the one reason why he did not cut his ties with the Visitors. Would it be enough? At this point he did not know if he wanted to go back to see Anna ever again. He had a picture of her on his lap top and deleted it.

**Goddess**

The setting is the church down the street from Jack Landry's and it is also down the street from the new preacher who thought the new developments are a something to inspire…['Flashforward', see first new episode [these chapters in this section are all for the two series mentioned only]]

]

"Well, we have a communication from the Goddess herself…first we all blacked out ['Flashforward', see first new episode] and the men responsible for it are not associated with the Aliens, then they cause death and universal panic with these huge monoliths in the air, now, she lifts all spirits to her LIKE GOD! And yet, she is not a god! But a being from another world—or, as some say, simply a human that was part of some group that developed a more sophisticated technology: They Left They ARE Back!

"My friends, whatever the case, they are now getting into your minds and hearts, do you not see? They want your soul. Remember how it says right here in the Good Book there will be a leader who will tell you what you want to hear, carry you away by some deception into the nether state of a New World Order. We now know who that leader mentioned in this book is it is ANNA!

"We have a task set before us. To spread not HER word but the Lord's. We must counter the force of persuasion with the practical truth, which is if you want a state controlled by others you will listen to a voice other than the Lord's.

Now, I know this young man down the street is preaching peace and harmony and V-LOVE. He is a fine young man but misguided. Trust the Lord, not this razzle dazzle of big space ships and glittering like a Casino, where you lose your money. Because if you be on this table you will lose something far more important than a bank account…You will lose a chance for eternal life, instead opting out for a chance to be temporarily relieved with inferior perfection not eternal youth in the new world after the Day of the Lord."

"We took this a few days ago," Anna."

"Wonder how many more are there of these out there? There are six billion of us and a handful of them."

Jack looked at the pulpit and knew he should be there, defending the faith that God did not have an alternate universe out there. He knew Anna and the V's were real…

Erica had called Jack. She wanted to know if he heard about the Universal Communication from Anna; was he affected or, like so many others who were resistant to V intrusion by cognitive communication. 'God,' said Jack, 'can know our thoughts but not the Devil.' She had not been impervious to the receiving the message but she was not influenced by it. [see Fringe episode when Olivia cannot be affected by the other side because no longer fears it]

"Its simple," said Anna, to her daughter, "there are several frequencies. Each frequency is tested in different areas to create maximum ability to go beyond brain plate density and seep into the brain area where the 8th cranial nerve is [see another story on the other fan fic site called 'a small invasion' allalias dot com] That is the nerve they found that when stimulated renders passage for frequency and wave into the ear canal unnecessary. They have not figured out multiple frequencies for each type of environment to do this yet: building and vehicle density of wall and steel housing to penetrate. They simply utilize contact with a device on the arm and contact or nearness with the source for transmission. But not a universal penetrating transmission without hearing by ears."

"Did you swallow a tech manual?"  
"What happens when they find out?"  
"For the time being if we can continue to instill bliss we can feed them ideas at the same time…then they will be so attuned to our message we will not need to cover up out means and reasons…"

Make It Look Like Someone Else

"How did they get the data and plans to rebuild our ships?"  
"We don't know Anna," said her top aide.

"General, how did they do it."  
"We think there are traitors in the military."  
"I know, they figured out a way to tap into our bliss and used it in a confines space — impervious to our intrusion and indoctrinated some of our people."  
"Then they turn on us and by stealing our tech turn it on us."  
"We just received a message that a few cities in Canada, the U.S., Britain and France have had black outs. There seems to be some sort of grid attack [see Star Trek movie but I am thinking of black outs from a few years ago on both sides of the border.]

"We have heard reports it is from North Korea. Perhaps they are being helped by hackers from other countries."

Anna:

"This is bad new. So not just conflict in the mountains but another country as well... Could this spark a melt down of systems across military/banking and communications lines?"  
"After all they will blame it on us."  
"What if we hack them…then implicate Taiwan to make it look like a rehearsal of Taiwan's to cyber attack China Taiwan will be forced to say it was some ex-North Koreans in Taiwan."

"Yes, General, whoever wrote that idea up send them to me…I know exactly what I want to hit without hurting a single human." [A picture of a building was on the screen]

**Overpass**

Somewhere on an overpass:

"There, look," said an FBI agent to some V agents. A man and woman were running, they jump on a truck, the driver realizes someone is in the open back of the truck he has narrowly missed being hit by a car that was after the two and sees the car following him now and speeds up. The two are having trouble standing as plastic pipes with lightweight metal inside are stacked and they keep rolling back and forth. The overpass is in view. [this is a typical scene in a lot of things this is my take on it]

"Here, put them one inside the other." They do and then add one more so it is hanging out and tucked under the others. They climb onto the extended piping and once the vehicle comes near the small hill the overpass is built onto drop onto the incline grass. The pipe still in place breaks apart and hurtles off onto the car behind breaking the window, the car rolls up the incline and they are too late to catch the two who have climbed up on the overpass and cannot be seen.

There is a cycling event where for a few weeks people can get across the bridge with little trouble going either way. [A recent proposal for this summer] The two show passports and go past a cemetery near the bridge and merge into the nearby university crowd coming and going in between classes. Following students to a bus stop they are headed towards the suburbs.

Anna:

"And you ere sure they were enemies."  
The agents looked at each other.

"Only one the other was simply with the other."

"They are now both enemies I guess."  
"Go back and search for them, do not touch them. See if there are more. However, don't use any surveillance equipment, don't tell any of the Humans, you are just a couple of, what do they say?"  
"Average Joe's."  
"Yes, go ahead. When you fell there will be no more new contacts then report back in person."

Suddenly the lights go out and equipment stops on the ship. Computers go off.

[Typical scenario in sci fi but also early submarines, buildings during war etc.]

"I thought we were impenetrable."  
"It's attacking our systems in the East as well. We were contacted just before we went off. The communications people on the other side hacked our computers when we were with the Humans in the area, they must have made coordinated the hit after analyzing our firewalls we put in the Human systems."  
Just then there was an explosion then a beam — red laser directed at Anna's eyes. She was hurt on the head. A human aide came up to attend her…

"Your eyes!"  
"Our eyes are not harmed by lasers."  
"Oh."  
"Where did she come…?"  
"There, get her!"

The lights went back on as well as the system.

"Well, it looks like we are not as impervious to attack as we thought.

See if anything has happened. Check out if any thing has been directed

Against us by any government down there... Include in that directive The Pentagon, NATO, civilian military and private police.

"There is a meeting of The Unknowns in a theater in Canada. The person on that overpass is probably going to it. Oh, we have someone placed there Cole Glorin. He is posing as ex-V, and pro-Human to see if any humans take the bait he is 5th Column. Then we can see if any V's have gone to them or recruited them. After all, who could beat our technology except one of us?"

"Anna."  
"Yes."  
Anna rushed to the hospital area. During the black out she was attacked too. What affected her was something V's but not humans are affected by.

"Then they have found out some weak spots in our armor. How is she?"  
"Let us give them some time."  
"I…"

"They will be distracted if you are there."  
"Alright."  
Tyler was in the room…Anna was to upset and lost her usual benign composure.

"Get rid of the Hu…" She left for a room down the hall.

**New World Order**

After the blackouts the woman who inquired about Anna was found. She had been hiding on the ship, passed herself off as a pilot and was back on the ground.

Back on the ship they found a cell phone that transmitted the Blackout and the attacks on Anna and her daughter.

"In a moment Chad Dekker will have a report on a recent blackout on a V-ship."  
Anna:

"I want a blackout on that report. If I am seen hurt we will not be perceived as impervious to attack."

We are already seen as not, it is like 911."

Later that day:

"Well Miss Angelton [pronounced angle ton] you did well." [This is like the episode where someone poses as the person shooting to harm]  
"Thank you."  
"You will continue to go through the press and defend your self as Anti-V Anti-New World Order and it will turn people against the protest that is Anti-V Anti-New World Order and it will bolster pro-V sentiment."

Later that day:

Anna appears at the balcony of a hotel, a large flag is draped down to the next floor with a V on it. Anna is dressed all in red with a high collar…she says the V-prayer and speaks in a different language the world has never heard before. Then in English, simultaneously translated on large screens and sent around the world. She prays the people might come together after attacks on earth have happened and attacks on the ship. Next in strong tones but with a sense of assurance and justice she denounces the terrorists and the woman she just spoke with is seen entering a jail cell. Subliminally but at level and in a way only V's could do so, there are shown scenes from political assassination attempts from several countries, each region shown the one that took place in their own region. This gains sympathy for the V's. However, enterprising 5th Column soldiers figure out two they did and send out streams of data, showing the V-Conspiracy with some Human's.

So the next days are full of '_web wars_' online arguments, broadcasts with claims and counterclaims and countless interviews. Chad Dekker gives his opinion he is concerned the U.S. is giving too much control to the V's. Anna decides to take action.

"Get me this one," she says pointing to a photo in a database, "I remember him. If we cannot win Chad over completely we will have to give him a make over.

Chad is invited up to the ship Anna is on and is put into an isolated room set up like any another room he has ever been in. In an operating room a young man is given a facelift. When bandages come off, he looks like Chad. [See a Bogart film, et al.] Chad himself however, is never to leave the ship. There is one problem however: due to a preoccupation with the recent troubles Dekker was not deemed that important and thus in not finding out as much about his life as they could have leads to gaps in their knowledge about him which will cause troubles for his double…especially when Chad's association with Anna attracts a lot of people to him including members of the 5th Column. They have found out what they have in store for him and have changed the information in his databases. They know the V's plastic surgery techniques can be nearly flawless. The flawed data on him will cause trouble for the V's when Chad turns out to be different from his original. [This is kind of like stories on twins who have different personalities, the differences showing up to those around them.]

Since peeling back the skin of the new Chad reveals his being V it will not be hard to make others realize what he is if he is injured revealing the substitution; he was a reporter before they showed up.

In the meantime the V's are scrambling to figure out how their ships and their systems have been taken out. Lisa has become worse and they have peeled back some of her skin preparing for an operation [this kind of finding out of aliens has been done before –I did not see the early V series, but references: the old tale of the seals that when their skin is peeled off they are human and when the hidden skin is found they go back to being seals and go back to the seals; many ancient tales have gods/goddesses/demons etc. are something else underneath and the angels in the bible materialize and are really spirits underneath, the Nephilim, hybrids of man and angels, whereas they are angelic born but in the form of men…so neither hybrids nor what is underneath is from this century/last century but is of ancient origin…the idea of being skinned alive many ancient dynasties skinned people they defeated…there is a painting of someone being peeled away, the artist himself either by critics or his own self-analysis; the Michelangelo depiction of the skin held of a person…] when Tyler walks in when the guards are preoccupied with a problematic patient. His reaction has caused alarm for the V's who are not operating; an aide tells Anna Tyler has seen what they look like underneath.

Note:

All material contained in [] are either footnotes or comments.


	7. Chapter 7

[for this series or any of the others mentioned in my material or the four designated]

Besides testing loyalties to Anna the V's have begun to test humans in response to their susceptibility to various stimuli or

under-stimulation. One of the things human scientists found was the region from determining whether or not to obey a moral dictate by putting a magnet by the region behind the ear, the area for moral thought. (1.)(One.) While adults were less (2.)(Two.) to overriding conscience for a composite of memories and lessons learned from different regions of the brain acting together children were not, for they are still growing and those areas are still developing. (3.)(Three.)

Anna has decided to see if an implant that has been itself been turned into one producing a magnetic field will work (3.)(Three.) Anna's aides have thought that instead of killing those against her in the V's population it would be better to develop a parallel device for V's. She decides also to have Chad Dekker be invited back, after he has been somehow given a device that will show some actual damage to his brain. Such damage shown would give Chad evidence he needed an operation and the V's would offer to fix him…only they would implant the decide and see if they could control his moral valuations and sway him to promote things for the V's agenda no responsible human would agree to. The magnetic field would be turned on or off remotely...when necessary he would make truly human/pro-human decisions and thus make it look like he was not a puppet for the V's and when needed turn on the magnetic field for the pro-V perspective.

When one of the pro-human V's or 5th Column V's finds out this is planned on a mass scale they decide to have human surgeons help him with intense and fast training, then get him 'fast-tracked' to be a V-surgeon. When employed by V's for surgery, the task will be to inject a device into the implant itself that would make it able to be controlled remotely by pro-human's as an overriding device to disrupt the V-style application of the knock-off human implant…and its ability to override human moral-decision making. (4.)(Four.)

Notes: [the use of the number and word for the number is just in case the footnote number does not show up]

One. I just heard of this today april 08 10 on local cbc radio, but research on the subject of magnets on the brain is older…

Two. Three. also of concern on the radio show in footnote 1. the person interviewed stated this was _not_ for _mind control_…for more on implants see my fan fic on allalias fan fic site called 'a small invasion'

ibid. but there are other sources online and elsewhere for this.

Four. To use somewhat out of context this notion of negation by pro-human V's against the V's negation of the human's use of the implant is like Sartre's 'negation of a negation'


	8. Chapter 8

[This for this series first and the any of the others I said could use material]

**Enviro-Tap**

"Miss."  
Anna:

"Yes, Gloris."  
"I think I hear that Tyler killed a man when the lights went out on the ship."  
"Thank you Gloris."  
Later talking to her daughter:  
"Someone saw him on his back at that very moment they had a human flashlight, it would not be affected he was still there."

"Then that would be impossible!"  
Later Anna orders the chauffeur and the doorman at the hotel who was seen giving a paper to Gloris to be incarcerated in a human jail.

'We so not need Tyler to have false claims against him…yet, she said to herself.

_She looked over in a limo papers by the Ontario government to jack up prices for __**the Enviro-Tap**__, the government's way of using utility meters on every home to record utility usage, with the ultimate goal of paralyzing user if they use electricity or water except in extreme weather like like heat waves or sub-zero weather. _'And I thought being skinned was too severe,' she thought to herself smiling. (One.)

It was a beautiful day and she decided to go to the lake and see the reactor across the boarder. She used a pair of high powered binoculars. On the grounds were soldiers on high alert, a terrorist cell of militia-men stated they were about to revenge a terrorists who had been captured from another group. They also said they agreed with the conspiracy theorists over the real reason for anti-gun legislation in Canada, that is was to see if it could be cross-over legislation in the States and they were prepared for taking over some state governments in the north and succession from the Union. (Two.) Anna thought: 'This is an interesting idea, it would divert attention away from our activities in the Arctic and focus on internal rather than external threats.'

"How are my drones? [meaning her army] Fine, have them learn Russian, Scandinavian, English and Inuit." She phoned another place:  
"Underground in the Aleutians, take me to the airport. We'll fly in a human vehicle. However we will use the auto with shingles deflecting sunlight as cloaking for stealth bomber, so we won't be seen and get someone in Russia, China, and the States to alter radar and satellite transmission, we are not there."

Anna goes to the underground tunnel to inspect where her troops will gather, some to the Scandinavian and Russian Artic, some to the Canadian and the Yukon. [see my fan fic on allalias fan fic site, 'a small invasion]

Since she is traveling in a human vehicle the new driver is former 5th Column. He is working for another ex-5th Column member both are unknown to the recently reconstituted movement who made themselves known to Jack and Erica. The one was using money from his company using altered V-technology in case they came back; since they came back the operations have been stepped up.

Meanwhile:

Lisa is having second thought about Tyler's captivity aboard the ship. She decides to have Tyler be copied into a V's body and then get him to impersonate him. She has used a device few V's know about that turns off a brain so the person insensate to any torture feeling or even boredom.

The ex-5th Column member owns the company which is called Rhibo-Struct or Rh-Str, which is a group of entities that pose as being a scientific research center when it had been developing technology to battle the V's should they come to earth. Recently they have been influencing V-cult organizations that believe the V's will lead them into the New Age and will eliminate all religions as being divisive. (Three.)

**Notes:**  
One. This is actual proposed legislation by the Ontario government  
Two. See recent news on militia's; Fermi Two nuclear plant and Canadian gun legislation on the 'gun registry'  
Three. This is an idea in a lot of belief systems before a lot of sci fi came along, that goes along with the Angels who fell from heaven in the bible…who had as offspring the Nephilim, men of reknown. There are various prophets even Moses was said to have been worshipped and he had contact with god so the alien/heavenly divine connection was not new… the 'Voyage to the Moon', early 1900's movie feature men who went to the moon in conical hats and seems almost a religious or cult like pilgrimage. Of course there are sci fi shows that have aliens and humans in space as worshipped or at the center of religion and cults….


	9. Chapter 9

The V's have decided to take anti-V sentiment and capture the crowd of youth and aging rock fans and stage a concert they will never forget. The V Orchestra will perform. What instruments they use will be synthetic. [One] The instruments were joined together in the rows of each type like any other orchestra where they are grouped together. Each row traveled up a track that went in circles around and around at different levels around the inside in front of the audience just like the ancient tower going round and round in Babylon. [Two.] It was a rail just like the rides in theme parks.

The crowd was curiously ecstatic Cameras were everywhere broadcasting to the world. Plastic runways, clear and square containing particles of coloured plastic were blown through them and they looked like large free standing aquariums. Turning colour inside light flooded the runways from the bottom up. Long optic cables [Three] hung down from the ceiling swayed moved by the air conditioning unseen in the outer portions of the stadium where they were in the dark. Special lights from a V ship penetrated the steel structure of the place and lit up the area moving back and forth in addition to the concert lighting system. Particles coming from the light landed on all and lit their skin. From the Particles seemed to emanate voices from [Four] and send through the skin to receptor cells through nerves to the 8 th cranial nerve in the brain where sound is processed, so they could hear without the vocal(s) actually being heard through the ears. [Five] There was a sensation of texture like the substance that tingles the skin sold in stores and a sense of euphoria and warmth.  
"Better than ecstasy," one youth said to another.  
Suddenly every person got up when they heard a secular V-sermon by Anna in their heads. There was no music playing at this point

"V is the Way. I am Your Guide," Anna spoke in a soft assuring tone. [Six.]  
Tyler's mother hit the minister in the arm with her elbow.  
"It's a page from 'Brave New World' like on 'Our [Corporate Leader]'."  
"I read it too."

Anna's voice went through the light, skin glowed in patches of colour traveling form the forehead to the neck arms and legs which women with skirts noticed…like a rash or a bruise that discolours….  
Anna in a liturgical chant, repeated by the audience the second set of words:  
"I am the Way."  
Crowd:  
"Anna YOU ARE."  
Anna:  
"Follow me in Bliss."  
Crowd:  
"Anna is Bliss. We want Bliss."  
Anna:  
"I am divine."  
Crowd:

"Divine Being, to whom we shall give our allegiance and surrender our Sovereignty."

The V Orchestra was back in the middle, the tracks went up to the ceiling. The crowd stood. The lights went back on and in the mind of each person was the thought of a V. [Seven] for a split second. Tyler smiled in a trance. Many were not and said it was a good show but did not like the religious ceremony and concert together and said it was propaganda.

"Not everyone was reached."

""Do a study and find out, we need to find a way to infiltrate their minds," said Anna.

Notes:  
One. Star Trek had aliens with unusual instruments; Tubal-Cain invented instruments in the Bible; Huxley had synthetic instruments and this story was written with two events in BNW in mind, 1931  
Two. My edition of Josephus has a depiction of the ancient tower which is also the one featured on more than one history/travel show but is in a lot of books I have seen through the years and is the same tower a Dutch painter used and was the model for the European Parliament building, unfinished as was Babel. The painting itself is hundreds of years old.  
Three. Like the long filaments attached to a dream mask in a movie, I forget the name of it….  
Four. Alexander Graham Bell used light to transmit sound in a similar manner…clothing and other objects have been imbedded with chips small speakers, so this is a warning this is coming some chains have tracking chips in clothing now  
Five. There is such a device, which when attached to the arm transmits sound to the 8 th cranial nerve, I first heard of this on a radio show which I referred to and to this device in the other fan fic site besides this one  
Six. The Voice in Huxley does this this is like any other sermon however…  
Seven. In the mind of every person who is marked in the forehead in the Bible…the ash mark in Catholicism, the red dot on the forehead of the Eastern people's some religions, or some other mark…in the Bible the thought of the governments and religions is in all minds…  
Eight. The repeated phrases is from various religious ceremonies, Catholic and from repeated phrases from Huxley in BNW… fans besides Neil Young using fans are in various series as well the sound of wind was used in another century with wind machines and the sea was a prop in another century that was turned and evokes a sense of wind as the sea moves; movie sets used fans for wind and hand held fans no doubt have been used as long as both East and West have had stories with women holding fans and fanning themselves …series like 'Nowhere Man' have used fans so the origin of wind and fans for art or the stage is not new… and from use in industry…they have and air being blown to keep some roofs on stadiums up…Rays from the ship passing through, x-rays and sunlight going through water to below etc…


	10. Chapter 10

Some Unknown V's are meeting without humans but they are not part of the V's contingent and are not with the radical V's on the minister's side. They are concerned for their own safety since Anna's army is so powerful.

They see video of Cameron [TSCC], the Cyborg, and John Connor and his mother. They realize they need cyborgs to defeat the other V's. So they have commissioned humans who have been building cyborgs privately to develop against a V army, they want to build identical-looking V military men. [this goes back to the identical universe on the other side of being type stories, there was a 'Star Trek' of identical crew in another universe, then again they say there is someone who looks like you somewhere out there in the world] Next, they prepare to build a rival to 'Sky Net'. That is because they have found some on who had been to the future. The person they found was Echo before she encountered Cameron and John in this life.

They plan to recruit John to lead the human faction against the V's while the cyborgs eliminate Ana's army. When they overturn the V's they will return earth to the people and develop a society mutually beneficial to both sides.

In the meantime their world-wide propaganda anti-V campaign seems to have worded. However, they know that human's by themselves are naturally antagonistic to intrusion into their affairs and consider it nearly a divine act to defend themselves.  
A day of protest was planned by the Unknown V's online. Hackers tried hacking into all pro-V government's military and intelligence networks on the premise of their being belligerent pro-V and anti-Earth. Cities across Europe and Asia, North and South America took to the streets. Those in less democratic nations had a mixture of religious ritual and symbolism to mask what they were actually protesting. Those in democratic nations openly protested the V's. Pro-V demonstrators said they were 'interstellar racists'. Universities that had V-Human exchange programs with humans on V ships and V's on campus had counter-protests. Those universities without V's came out en mass to protest the prospect of V's taking over top positions they were in training for. Other campus protests were over the increasing number of V-policies in place in government. Overall, the day of protest against the V's was a success.


	11. Chapter 11

Tyler's mother was visited by some Unknowns posing as V's. They had peeled one of their fingers back to show her they were who they said they were. Then they showed her video of some clandestine anti-V cell-video and arrested him. She was taken to a V-ship however it was really not a V-ship but a ship in a region of space in a different sector then where the V's were.  
"Put her in solitary confinement."

The cell was like an old medieval dungeon with bones of humans, a few V skeletons and an exoskeleton of a Cyborg. A small square light opened in the wall by the floor. A tube came into the opening. Suddenly she fell, immobilized. Her skin started to move like waves back and forth. [One.] While it did not hurt it had a horrible fascination. The skin started to peel off revealing the reptile beneath. [Two.] She screamed but could not hear her own voice. She picked at the little creatures that appeared to crawl from out beneath her skin.

A wall removed and a crowd of V's was watching her, like she was in a surgeon's auditorium or the watching of an execution. Anna appeared along with her daughter, who pointed and laughed. She tried to move but her skin grew tight and her humanity reformed itself. The V's left the wall reappeared and fire started then she woke up in a field, quite earth bound by a road. Crawling for she was weakened by the experience she figured she was kidnapped, injected with hallucinogens, mentally tortured and left here. All she could think of was Anna and he daughter laughing at her.

"Tyler?" She inquired by cell.

"Lisa? Where are you?"  
"Your house."  
"Your mother?"  
"Flying above Ottawa."  
"I'll call you later."  
She simply stared at the road, wondering and started to walk. A man slowed down, asked her if she wanted a ride. She got in without thinking.

"You look dazed, what happened?"  
"She could not tell him that.

"My car stalled, I left it back there."

"Well, I can take you to a hotel, I can give you money. Going to the convention, Anti-V rally. Could be dangerous, one of these pro-V people was caught boarding a bus with explosives and had posters of Anna and a copy of 'A History of the V's' with Anna's face on it. She said humanity was morally corrupt and needed to turn itself over to the V's for re-orienting to a better lifestyle and purpose for living. One should live for the V's, she said she'd die for the V's! That they are gods. [Three.] 'It takes all types 'as they say. I think they are just humans who took over NASA, went to space, came back after developing more Von Braun technology. [Four.] Hey, you look like your confused…are you going to be ok?"  
She heard the part about V's and NASA and remembered her dream or hallucination or whatever that was.

"I am not a V!" She yelled a with an angry look on her face.

"Alright, hey look do you…there is a hotel there let me drop you off, here."

"I don't need it and I was not planning on going to where you were going. Thanks for the ride though…be a little more wary of who you let in your car. Make sure they don't have scales underneath…"

Right, oh right."  
"By the way the Conventin is that way."

As he sped off, he used his cell:

"Hello, yes, she's going back. Do…want me to hit her, scare her off? Wait, can't see her. No, I changed my mind Mr. She's pretty sharp, if I missed it would not take much for her to track me down. Look I don't…."

There was the sound of a crash down the road, she looked but could not see anything. She went into the hotel. An old woman was at the desk cleaning. The younger woman asked if she wanted a room. She looked around.

"They're going down there, when they get full up they will be here in a day."  
"Staying," she looked warily at a busboy and char woman on their break in the restaurant in the next room, "for just a day."

In her room she checked all the doors in back, drawers, then she went into the two rooms on either side whose occupants were not there, checking for bugs. Satisfied no one was watching her or listening nearby she fell fast asleep. Later she was awoken by a V-patrol ship. [Five.]

The V-patrol had started as Protesters had warned of 'Orwellian' Repercussions for letting V's freely roam the world. Now they were reaping the benefits of that decision. Yet they were not concerned with anti-American intruders. They were on the lookout for anti-V's. A shudder went through her body but too exhausted to move she lay still. The sound passed by like a stealth bomber, she hoped they were not looking through buildings or listening [Six.] so she kept quiet and lay still.

Pulling the drapes back there was a police car outside; she hurried out got on a bus headed for the protest. An old woman offered her some coffee, saying it was (the protests) like the 1960's all over again.

"Do you want some granola?"  
The honey nuts and oats tasted good. She talked to protesters and most were college students who were concerned about a V-totalitarian state and older people with families who said they were losing America to space aliens. A few pulled out from bags or showed lifting clothing a variety of cameras and microphones and protest signs. One had a pair of infrared binoculars, he said he could see into V-ships and tell if they were going to 'incinerate mankind' They began to get close to their destination.

"NO V's! Go Back To Space."  
"NO V's! Go Back To Space."

They began to chant. Someone held up a photo of Anna. A man burned it with a lighter then let it fly out the window, it landed on a car and flew off. A check point was up ahead. She saw a V in a car go by she had seen with Tyler. Suddenly the car sped up and tried to ram a bus overhead. A police car sped past, gave chase, the car blew up as it went off the road. Was it a mercenary V? or was it something else. She decided not to believe anyone was V or not until proved, this could be simply a V-sympathizer. Perhaps he wanted to be a V and was willing to give his life for the V-cause.

She got a room at another hotel and decided to stay there until she was sure she was not being pursued. She peeled back small part of skin by her large toe nail. There were no scales.

One. This is like the effect of hallucinogens where people see things crawl on their skin or their skin raises etc..  
Two. That people are reptilian in fact you could go back to evolutionary ape-men for what 'we are underneath', I use quote marks not as a quote but for the idea of what we supposedly evolved from.  
Three. That they are gods, many have thought humans are gods, like the ancient Pharoah's. And of course I am also referring to the series 'V'.  
Four. Von Braun. The Nazi brought into the U.S. space program.  
Five. TSCC episodes of patrolling flying ships overhead in the future war.  
Six. One could do that today with infrared and surveillance equipment.


End file.
